Vincent's Ghost Chapter 1 New Version
by Dark Yami the Thrid
Summary: New Version old story Chapter 2 coming i swear


_**Vincent**__**'**__**s Ghost**_

Snow that was one of the last things Vincent could see when he hit the ground. He felt pain all over his body and his left arm was twisted whilst his forehead and torso was bleeding. He laid down on the ground, his red jumper and black jeans where a little torn. His blue scarf had come undone a bit whilst his brown trainers had barely been damaged at. Next to him there was a wrecked phone box which appeared to have been driven threw, the phone had been snapped of the line and was in Vincent's right hand which has also been broken from the impact of hitting the ground. The ground itself had a small amount of blood near Vincent and some tire marks that go of to the distance.

Vincent couldn't understand what was going on anymore, he wasn't sure where he was and he wondered if he was dyeing. Vincent started coughing a little whilst a bunch of people started to gather around him, to Vincent they seemed to be moving in slow motion and he couldn't hear what they were saying. It was getting harder for him to see, he could still see the snow falling from the sky "it's snowing, how about that I really wish I could have seen it with her" thought Vincent.

Some of the people that had gathered around Vincent were running around some where phoning for help ,some where questioning any witnesses and the last few where running around like headless chickens.

"I'm sorry Lizzie I guess I cant keep my promise" Vincent said with his last breath and then Vincent felt a small gust of air go down his spine and then Vincent opened his eyes to find himself floating in the air. Vincent was confused, all the pain in his body had gone whilst his left arm was no longer twisted and all of his clothes were no longer ripped, torn or covered in blood. Vincent looked down and to his surprise he found himself lying on the ground exactly like he was before even though he was still floating in air looking down.

Vincent's puzzlement showed on his face and he wondered how there could be two of him and he wondered how he got there. Vincent crossed his arms and legs "If I remember correctly this all started about two days ago on the 22nd of December right?" said Vincent.

Vincent thought back to that day he was in his room, he remembered Cleary what his room was like, the plain looking bed in the middle of the room where a small radio alarm clock sat next to it, in the left hand corner there was a computer desk where Vincent was current sitting at in his boxers playing an online game on his computer. On the other side of his room laid some worn out boxing gloves next to a torn boxing bag. In Vincent's book case where some text books which appeared to have gathered dust as well as some manga book books mostly the shounen type and there were some art books with some art supplies which appear to be used quite a lot. On the walls were some Dragonball Z posters, some Naruto Posters and a phone.

Vincent appears to be having some trouble on the game he is playing, he swears a bit out loud in frustration and then finally he is beaten. He signs and the phone rings and he goes over to it picks it up and with a fowl mood answers it. "Yeah what do you want If this is a prank call I'm busy" Vincent said in an annoyed sarcastic tone of voice. At the end of the line a sweet and soft voice replies "Oh er if you're busy I can call back later". When Vincent heard who was on the line his face went red and he almost dropped the phone on the floor however he was lucky enough to catch the phone just before did so. "no no no its my fault I'm sorry I spoke to you like that I was just annoyed with some brat online, anyway how are you Lizzie?" he asked. Lizzie spoke on the phone, she called to ask wither it was possible for him to meet her at the park near his house tomorrow morning and even though Vincent would have loved to he knew he could as his parents would be flying over for the Christmas period which of course he would have to spend all day with them.

"Ah I'm so sorry Liz I cant tomorrow, my parents are flying in for a visit and they wanted me to spend the day with them since it's the first time they have been back in months and since it's nearly Christmas and all." Vincent said with an apologetic tone in his voice. Before Lizzie could reply Vincent then added "but I can the day after tomorrow on Christmas Eve if you can wait unless you need to do it tomorrow" he said. She thought about it for a second or two "ok that's fine it's a promise, lets meet at 10:30am outside the park and then we can talk inside" she replied. Vincent promised to meet her then and then they started talking about other things such as how badly Vincent was at a certain online game and how the player MegaAssassin2002 had beaten him over thousand times. When Vincent asked how things where going between Lizzie and Brian (Vincent's best friend) she went quite and then simply said she had to go. Vincent found this strange but knew knot to pry, if she wanted to say he knew she would say and left it at that. He hung up the phone and went back to his computer and tried his hand at beating MegaAssassin2002.

The next day Vincent was at his parents rented house, every time he meet up with them he always had to wear his grey suit, he always hated it but it made his mother happy and at least he could wear a red shirt and his Christmas tie. His mother and father always work over seas and always on the move but he never quite understood what it was they did and asking them always put him to sleep so as long as it was legal what ever they would be doing he didn't care. Both his parents were quite oddly shaped in their appearance, his father was a slightly tall but porky man he had short thinning black hair and yet had a large and fluffy black moustache. Whilst his mother was a short thin woman, she had long hair and a crooked nose. Vincent didn't know which one he looked like most as he wasn't tall nor short and neither was thin or porky. He did know that he got his green eyes from his farther and his blonde hair from his mother, he was thankful that his hair wasn't thinning like his fathers was and that he didn't have a crooked nose like his mothers.

It was late in the evening when they were talking after dinner by the fire, both Vincent's mother and farther where drinking red wine and Vincent was drinking a can of cola. His farther was wearing a dark green suit and his mother was wearing her normal small glasses, her hair was tied in a bun and she was wearing a smart red dress. Their conversation had been mostly about things like his parents work which bored Vincent, things at school and then it went on to his love life. It wasn't till his mother mentioned something about what Vincent said when he was six years old that he paid attention as he had heard all his parents advice regarding his love life before .

"You really don't remember do you sweetie" she asked, "No what did I say" replied Vincent. "Honestly you men why is it that you only remember the wrong things you say and never the more important things you" she said sarcastically. "Well on the behalf of guys everywhere I would like to say we are sorry for forgetting the important things" he said, his father chuckled when he said it and his mother simply rolled her eyes. "Well when you and Lizzie were about 6 years old, Marie Lizzie's mother use to take you to a park, you know that one near your flat anyway when I went to pick you up from the park one day I heard you shout ONE DAY IM GOING TO MARRY YOU LIZ it was rather adorable and both of you were blushing afterwards" said Vincent's mother. Vincent could feel himself go red in the face, he had completely forgotten those words but when he heard them for the first time in years he could picture the moment he had said it and this had made him if possible even redder in the face. "Do you think Liz remembers?" he asked out loud. "Oh dear we girls remember those things even if you men forget every last thing he he he. So dear how about it are you two an item yet?" his mother asked with a big glee on her face. Vincent sighed he knew the answer "no she's got a boyfriend already, guess it wasn't that important to her after all what I said as a kid" he said with a small amount of bitter disappointment. After that the talking seemed to quite down for a bit in the room.

Vincent thought back to the current event just before he found himself floating in the air, he is waiting outside the park, it was already nearly half past eleven and yet Lizzie still hadn't showed up yet Vincent began to worry. He started looking around in his jean pockets for his mobile, until he thought that maybe he had accidentally left it at his flat. Vincent wondered if he should leave though he did wonder if Lizzie would then show after he left and that would just be annoying. He knew however it was completely unusual for Lizzie to ever be late as she was normally the one that turned up hours earlier then the rest and always over prepared but Vincent knew if he waited out here any longer he would be an ice cube soon enough it was colder then he thought it would be and wondered if it would snow soon enough. Vincent looked around he saw a phone booth across the road near some shops and he hoped that they worked so he could call Lizzie. As he began crossing a red car came around the corner speeding along but luckily Vincent moved out of the way before it could hit. The driver shouted at Vincent to look where he was going when he sped by and Vincent simply flipped him of. Vincent got across to the pay phone and as he was about to pick up the phone he thought about what his mum said about important memories and how Lizzie must still remember how important what he had said eleven years ago. It also dawned on him at the very place he had said those things was the very same place she wanted to meet him today but then remembered that she had a boyfriend that just so happened to be his friend. Vincent picked up the phone with his right hand and as he was about to dial Lizzie's mobile number another car (this time a yellow one) came around another corner and at a faster speed started heading towards the booth. Vincent didn't notice in time and the car came crashing through the booth right into Vincent. He went flying the air, the phone had snapped of the booth as he went flying in air, he spun a bit and as he landed on the ground his left arm was twisted by the impact. He laid on the ground face down with his head turned to the right looking towards the park.

Vincent stopped thinking about what had happened to him, he knew what had happened now the fact was he was dead and there was nothing he could do about it now but the question was what was he now? "So I'm a ghost then" he asked out loud. "That's right Skippy" said an unknown voice from behind, Vincent jumped up from shock he wasn't expecting to hear anyone. He looked around and there was a man in his early twenties who was wearing what appeared to Vincent fifties style clothes. He wore a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt as well slightly torn at the bottom black jeans and smartly looking black shoes. His brown hair appeared to be gelled back, Vincent couldn't see his eyes clearly as they were covered by large sunglasses. Vincent also noticed that on his ring finger there was a golden ring on it and he also noticed how tall this man was he was even taller then Vincent himself who was normally one of the tallest in his class see felt short in comparison.

"Who are you?" asked Vincent. The unknown man grinned at him which worried Vincent a little and then he replied "I am the grim reaper and I've come to take you're soul to the underworld." An evil sounding laugh followed it, Vincent knew that if he didn't try to escape he would be stuck in the underworld for ever so he threw some punches at the man but he was able to doge with ease and he started laughing again only this time it didn't sound so evil.. "Calm down Skippy I was just joking with you that was certainly a better reaction then I thought I would get" he said whilst laughing a little. Vincent was puzzled he still was sure who this man was or what he was doing here. "Well just who are you then if you're not the grim reaper" Vincent asked with the puzzlement showing on his face. "My name is Bobby and like you I'm a ghost" he said, Vincent wondered what it was to be a ghost. Before he could ask Bobby seemed to know what he was about to ask "a ghost is when someone dies but has an attachment they cant pass over to the next world until resolve what ever it is that binds them here.

Vincent thought about and he wondered what it was he was still attached to in this world but he thought he knew the answer already, it was Lizzie. But he wondered even more why she hadn't turned up today, it was already nearly noon, she wasn't anywhere around and his body had been taken away by ambulance. "So how did you know I was going to die?" he asked. "You're fading spirit pulse" he simply said. "My spirit pulse?" asked Vincent. "Well to sum it up a spirit pulse is like a wave length for the human spirit, everyone has one and normally it's unnoticeable. "But when someone is about to die wither it's a few days away or even five minutes a spirit pulse sort of glows and booms up, now if it's green and small pulse then they just pass over but if like yours and its large and orange its because they have something holding them here and turn into a ghost.

Vincent thought about and then he wondered what was holding Bobby here, " So what's keeping you here then Bobby?" Vincent asked. Bobby stopped grinning and then he turned around , "Well I don't want to talk about it right now, lets just say for now I died in 1952 but that's all your getting from me." said Bobby. "Is that all?" Vincent asked. "For now , but don't you have something important to deal with like oh I don't know you're death for example? Vincent thought about it but he knew there wasn't anything he could do now but try to move from. "Well, said Bobby, we can go see your funeral if you like then It comes up, went to mine was pretty boring though." Vincent thought about it some more he knew he wondered if Lizzie would go but to be honest he wasn't sure he wanted to see her just yet, he shook his head at Bobby's idea. "No I don't think I want to go, I don't think I can deal with seeing a certain person right now" he said sadly. "Relationship problems Skippy?" asked Bobby. Vincent sighed, "Look my name isn't Skippy it's Vincent and yeah I guess" Vincent said. "Well Vincent I guess we all have relationship problems I know I do, so what are you going to do?" Bobby asked.

"What have you been doing since you died?" Vincent asked. Bobby grinned and clapped his hands, "Well I've just been moving from place to place meeting other ghosts here and there been quite fun" said Bobby. It did sound kind of fun to Vincent, "so do you need a travelling partner" he asked. "Well I guess, I lack a sense of direction as it goes so might be nice to have some one tag along pointing me in the right direction in fact I was planning on going to Paris soon enough, but do you really want to go I mean might be while before we return as well" asked Bobby. "Maybe if I had a reason to stick around I would but I …. I just cant" Vincent said a little sadly. "Fair enough, well then where's the nearest airport from here then?" asked Bobby, Vincent pointed towards the north. "But why are we heading to the airport cant we just float there?" asked Vincent, Bobby simply laughed at the idea. "Well we could, I don't know about you but I lack a sense of direction besides it would be faster by plane you know all we have to do is latch onto someone so we can remain inside the plane otherwise we would phase threw it" Bobby explained. "Latch on?" asked Vincent.

"Oh right I have a few things to teach you, the latching on is kind of like anchoring yourself to a living person with no real side affects well part from maybe sending chills down that persons spine, so shall we get going?" he said. Vincent tried to understand what Bobby had explained to him but since he hadn't really explained anything there wasn't much to take in so he just sighed and shrugged and went with it. Bobby clapped his hands together and started heading south, Vincent rolled his eyes he knew it would but be stupid to ask Bobby but, "Where are you going now? "Are you forgetful dude I told you the airport" Bobby replied. Vincent sighed again and pointed towards the north and said "Right but its that way not south. "Right yeah I know that I was just testing you" Bobby hastily replied. Vincent slapped his forehead he thought he might regret this but then he just smiled and shook his head and they both headed north.

When Vincent and Bobby finally made it to Paris they both raced to the very top of the Eiffel Tower, Bobby explained that ghosts like himself could understand any language since Vincent kept asking why everyone seemed to speak English. After Bobby finished explaining that Vincent said he wish he had been able to do back when he was taking his exams. After Paris they headed to Tokyo where they watched some movies together, one that Bobby loved but Vincent Hated was a romantic film and the other Vincent was cheering at whilst Bobby was simply bored watch was a martial arts film. After that they headed to Ireland where they haunted a village for a while for fun. In Canada they watched Hockey and in Vietnam checked out the sights. Along their journeys Bobby taught Vincent various different ghostly powers, Dream wonder a power to enter the livings dreams and even interact with them. Bobby taught him how to interact with certain objects allowing him to move them for a minute or two and another power which Vincent thought was pointless footprint. The footprint as the name suggested allowed ghosts to leave footprint's on the ground for the soul purpose if any to freak out the living as Bobby explained. Also along the Journey they both met with new and old ghost who of course hadn't been able to move on from this world. Most of the older ones had been around hundreds of years whilst some had been around only about sixty years or so. Some of the newer ones like Vincent where only around for about a year at most. As time went by some of the other ghosts had finally met their peace and passed over but Vincent and Bobby had yet to find their own peace yet and so remained here for a little longer. Their journey had taken them all over the world but after two years and nine months they both returned to Vincent's Home.

"So how's it feel Skippy to be back after so long?" asked Bobby as they floated of the plane and detached themselves from two passengers. "I don't know I guess a little strange and don't call me Skippy I've told you hundreds of times now don't call me Skippy, Why do you call me that anyway?" asked Vincent. Bobby Grinned and said "Because you look like him. "Huh, who?" asked Vincent. Bobby shook his head and replied "no one it's not important. Vincent shrugged he knew better then to pry, suddenly both He and Bobby felt a huge pulse coming from the east. "That's a pretty big one, what do you think a new ghost" he asked Bobby. Bobby smiled and then said "You know it lets check it out. They both headed east where they found a hospital where a bright orange pulse shone threw a window. "So then want to go in?" asked Bobby. They both floated down and into the window and what Vincent saw when he entered made him fall to his knees and he could feel a small warm beating sensation in his chest, a feeling he hadn't had since he died. A feeling he knew he shouldn't be having since his death almost three years ago and yet there it was beating away warmly in his chest, his heart. Inside the room where two girls, the first was sitting beside a bed, she had short red hair, blue eyes, she wore a yellow band in her hair and she was wearing what appeared to be school gym clothes she also looks about 17. The other girl who was lying in the bed had long red hair, she had slightly pale skin, she wore hospital robe and she appeared to be in a coma she also looks about 20.

Vincent knew who both of the girls were, the first girl she was called Sophie and Vincent knew that she was Lizzie's younger sister. The other girl that lay in the bed she was Lizzie. Sophie was holding onto Lizzie's right hand and sobbing quite loudly "Big sis I came straight here as soon as I heard what was going to happen, you have to wake up big sis its been close to three years now (larger flood's of tears formed in Sophie's eyes the more she spoke) if you don't your going to die their going to switch off the machine at three so you just have to wake up big sis." after she spoke Sophie got up and ran out of the room in tears. "Its heartbreaking to see isn't it, you know if we still had hearts that is" said Bobby, Bobby turned to Vincent he then noticed that he was on his knees grasping at his chest. Bobby kneeled down to Vincent and put two hands on his shoulders and shook him a little, "Hey are you ok?" he asked. "My heart I can feel it beating and it hurts" as Vincent said it sounded as if he was gasping a little. Bobby looked puzzled at this and then he help Vincent to his feet. "You know that isn't possible after all seeing as well we lack those organs"

Both Vincent and Bobby floated over to Lizzie's bed and for a minute or Vincent just stared at her face, then Bobby asked "You know this young lady don't you Skippy?

Vincent nodded and then smiled " her name is Lizzie, Lizzie Strife and she's the one I've been in love with well since forever really and I know its stupid but even now I still love her and it hurts seeing her like this" Vincent said mournfully. It still pained him that she never showed that day, "You know its never a stupid time to be in love with someone and I should know (Vincent then stared at him in puzzlement) well lets just say there was someone in my life that I still love in my afterlife, anyway what happened with you two?" Bobby questioned. Vincent thought about it and then said "A few days before my death she called me up and asked me to meet her but she never showed that day, not that I blame her for my death but it hurt knowing she never showed and I've want to know why was it because she hated me or because she forgot or was it a trick by her boyfriend Brian to see how long I would wait I don't know and I've been to afraid to find out. Bobby simply nodded and he went over to Lizzie's charts, he picked them up and read them. "Hey Skip what time did you say that you two were suppose to meet up at again?" asked Bobby. Vincent went over to him and said "I think 10:30am why? "Take a look at this" said Bobby and then he handed over the charts to Vincent, Vincent began reading and a look of surprise showed on his face when he did.

"**Patient admitted at 10:45am December 24****th**** 2008, patient was struck 20 minutes before hand by a car when she was pushed by unknown person. Patient has head injures which have put her into a comatose state."**

A new note had been added recently it read as follows

"**Life support will be turned of at 21****st**** September 2011 15:00pm due to lack of progress in the patients health."**

"Ironic isn't it, if she hadn't been hit by her car she would have been on time and you wouldn't have been killed by yours and who knows you two lovebirds maybe have been doing who knows" said Bobby. Vincent shook his head, he knew the truth that she has (or had) a boyfriend and even though he knew now why she hadn't turned up it just made him feel worse and mad at himself, he had been so selfish he never considered that something might have happened to her and it made him mad knowing he was just thinking of himself. "This is the woman I'm suppose to be in love with, he thought, and the way I've been acting I don't deserver her. Clearly this showed on his face because Bobby then said "Well I guess you need some time alone, if you need me I'll be on the roof ok? "Thanks" said Vincent, Bobby floated up and phased out the room. Vincent took the charts and put them back on the end of the bed and then he walked back to Lizzie's sleeping face. Vincent stroked Lizzie's hair and as he did an idea came to him, "I wonder, he thought, is it possible that she's dreaming I mean that's what coma's are right well maybe but could I use dream wonder and enter her dream? Vincent thought about and he decided he would try so he crossed his arms and legs and floated just above, he then put both of his hands on both sides of her head and then put his own forehead on hers and closed his eyes.

When Vincent opened his eyes he could see nothing but darkness everywhere, he looked around and for a second or two he saw no one but then as if out of no where there was a little girl of about six appeared in front of him. But it wasn't just any six year old, it was a six year old Liz though why she was six he had no idea, she wore the same yellow dress that she used to wear back then as well as the same large round hat yellow hat. She also had her short hair cut from back then and she had black shoes with large pink hearts on the tip, Vincent remembered he had stuck them on there when he was a child. She was sitting on the floor hugging her knees and sobbing loudly, when she looked up at Vincent some of her hair covered her eyes, she brushed it away, her normal purple eyes looked a little red from crying and then she asked " Who … who are you mister? Vincent was confused he wasn't sure how to answer and since she didn't seem to know who he was he simply said "You can call be Big Bro if you like. Lizzie wiped her eyes "Big Bro?" she asked, Vincent kneeled down to her.

"Yes what's up?" He smiled to her as he asked. "Big Bro can you help me I'm lost, I've been looking for so long but I cant find my mummy or daddy." as she said it she started sobbing some more, Vincent felt a twitch in his heart, it sadden him to hear that she was lost and even worse how long she must have been like this and how lonely she must have been. Vincent nodded to her, he took her by the hand and stood up and they both started walking. After ten minutes of walking Vincent wasn't sure what to do or say he didn't want to disappoint her but he didn't know what he could do. Then as he was about to give up a bright light came from no where and the young Lizzie screamed for joy "MUMMY DADDY" she shouted, she ran towards the light and as she was about to enter she turned around and waved towards Vincent and she said "THANK YOU BIG BRO" and she giggled and ran into the light. Vincent smiled he was happy even if he wasn't sure what had happened, he didn't see anyone in the light but all the same he was glad that she was to home or where ever it was she was going. When she was gone the place returned to darkness and Vincent knew there wasn't any reason to stay here so he closed his eyes.

When Vincent opened his eyes he was back in the hospital floating above Lizzie, he floated back across to the right side of her bed and stood on the ground. As he looked down at her face a single tear formed in his left eye and rolled down his cheek and he didn't even realise that it had happened and nor did he realise that it shouldn't even be possible. "Lizzie, I hope, I hope you know how amazing you are and that there isn't a single person in the world that is as beautiful as you and so graceful as you or anyone so kind and even if you cant hear me I want you to know I love you Lizzie" as he said it another tear rolled down his cheek it was warm and yet unnoticeable to him, he bent down, closed his eyes and slowly yet softly kissed Lizzie on the lips. It was only a moment or two and yet so many things happened at once, Vincent didn't notice any of them, not the fact that Lizzie's spirit pulse had returned to normal, nor the fact that he was glowing or the fact that Lizzie was too when he stopped glowing or the biggest thing of all that Sophie walked in and she could see Vincent kissing her big sis.

When Vincent stood back up back about a hundred things happened at once, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY BIG SIS?" shouted Sophie. Vincent turned around he saw Sophie, she was holding a vase of tulips. He looked around to see who she was talking to and it was only a second or two that he realised who she was talking to. He jumped back in shock and pointed at himself and said in a panic "Wait you can see me? Sophie had gone red in the face with anger and continued to shouted at Vincent "YES I CAN SEE YOU, YOU SICK PERVERT. "no I er I urm I'm not a pervert I just I er" Vincent was finding it hard to find the right words and in a panic ran over to the window and tried to phase threw. However he found this was impossible to do and what seemed to be stupidity opened the window and jumped out hoping he could fly, this too however was also impossible and the moment he jumped out he found himself flying towards the ground from three floors up. Luckily however before he hit the ground with a smash he had turned back into a ghost leaving Vincent so confused. Sophie had chased after Vincent she passed Lizzie's bed she didn't notice Lizzie's eyes starting to open and Sophie looked out the window but she couldn't see Vincent any more. Then when she turned around she got an even bigger shock, " Sophie?" said Lizzie. Sophie dropped the vase she was holding and it smashed on the ground whilst the tulips went ever where but she didn't care. Sophie ran towards Lizzie's bed and grabbed her hand. "Lizzie Lizzie can you hear me?" she asked, then Sophie let go of her hand and ran to the door and shouted "I NEED A DOCTOR HURRY SHE'S SHE IS AWAKE.

Outside Vincent was confused to what had happened, he wanted to know how he was solid for a minute there but he didn't get a chance to work it out because then he found himself surrounded by darkness. The same darkness that was in Lizzie's dream world but only this time everything felt cold and if possible even lonelier. A loud beeping noise rung around this time as well and then two unknown voices spoke. "Doctor his eyes there moving" said the first, it sounded soft and a little like a women to Vincent. The other voice that spoke sounded a little rough and more like a man "Yes I can see that and his brain activity has just changed. Vincent looked around to see where the voices where coming from, "Who's there, why's it so cold?" asked Vincent. "He's trying to speak I think Doctor, Nurse I need you to call his parents and get them down here right away. Then call Golden Heart Hospital and ask for a Doctor Heartnet and say its regarding those unique chases we've been working on" said the unknown male voice. "Right away" the soft female voice replied. Then the male voice said something that surprised Vincent, "Can you hear me Vincent" it asked. What surprised him was the fact that the voice appeared to be speaking directly to him and yet there wasn't anyone around but he replied " I can hear you. The male voice kept asking Vincent if he responded and even though Vincent kept saying back that he hear could hear him it appeared that the voice couldn't hear Vincent. "IM HERE CANT YOU HEAR ME?" he shouted out. "Vincent wake up" the voice said again. "IM AWAKE IM RIGHT HERE" Vincent shouted as loud as he could. Then another voice spoke, a voice Vincent knew "Vincent snap out of it." said Bobby. Suddenly the Darkness and cold air vanished, Vincent was back outside the hospital and Bobby was shaking him. "Where am I, ahhhh my head it hurts" he rubbed his head as he spoke. "Look you can explain later right now we need to go" Bobby said it so quickly that he didn't have time register what he had said and the next thing he knew he was being dragged away.

An hour later at a different hospital two miles away a doctor with a familiar rough sounding voice was speaking to someone on the phone. He hangs up as a nurse walks with test results. "I spoke to Doctor Heartnet and his patient just woke up and apparently around the same time ours almost did, ah are those the test results? He said to the nurse. "Yes and I think you will find them most interesting" said the soft sounding nurse. The Doctor looks at the results, he smiles a little and says "yes that is interesting. Both the Doctor and the Nurse walk into a patient's room. He is in a bed in a coma, "Hmm I wonder what connects our patient and his patient together, that's something to look into" he said. The patient that's in the coma on the bed is Vincent.


End file.
